


Burried within

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Angst, Child Death, M/M, Mind Games, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Rape, Revenge, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Unknown Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the latest prank by the twins they find out that their paranoid Security Chief had not always been the way he is today, but that whad had changed him so much lies only in the knowledge of the one making him this way...</p><p>...as the humans say "Still waters run deep" and those dephts may hide several dangers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burried within

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask from where I got this idea...

The noise of crashing objects and angry yelling could be heard streaming through the Ark before the breaking of several objects breaking ceased, but the yelling only increased in its volume.

“Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. What did you two do to rely Red Alert up enough that Inferno needs to physically restrain him?” Optimus asked in a patient tone while massaging the front of his helm. The Prime knew that he does need to act angry to get the duo’s attention, beside that Prowl was doing the disapproving/death glare beside him so his was completely unnecessary. 

“We may have pulled an innocent little prank on him, involving purple paint, the lenses of a security camera and a photo Carly made by our last fight against the Cons.” Sideswipe admitted while both Prime and Prowl mentally readied themselves for the massive complaint Red will literally flood them…leave alone his demand for brig time for the pair. 

“You two will be assigned a punishment and you will also apologize for your prank after Red Alert has calmed down somewhat.” Prowl said, even he would avoid Red if he was in such a mood. 

“We understand it is just that he overreacts about almost anything.” Sunstreaker finally admitted, they did not pull the prank out of malice it was only that they did not have any action since nearly one earth month and they were getting bored. He meant they did not even spot one of the two Trines currently here on earth, even for a joy flight and they did have Taletran-1 scan the skies during storms, Seekers seem to have a strange fascination about flying in those. 

“Yes and this is why you should not play such pranks on him, unlike most other Red Alert will be taking it seriously.” Optimus chided the two unruly Bots, hoping that their punishment will let them loose some of their pent up energy and boredom. 

“Uh…Optimus Prime sir, not to sound rude, but why did you hire Red Alert as a Security Chief when he has such a strong case of paranoia?” Sideswipe asked carefully ready for the onslaught from Prowl, but the Praxian only exchanged a glance with his Prime before turning back to the pair. 

“To be honest, Red Alert had not always been this paranoid, it had been something which had happened to him which left him like this and no medic could fix him.” Optimus said in a sad tone as he remembered how enthusiastic and dutiful the other had been, without a trace of paranoia only a healthy amount of foresight regards every possible scenario which could happen. 

“What happened?” the twins asked in shock, to make someone act like this must have been huge and bad. 

“That is the problem, we don’t know what had happened to him not even Red Alert himself. One day he went out for a walk and returned in the evening all shaken up, terrified, but there were not wounds on his frame, not even a scratch, his processors were also untouched.” Prowl exclaimed in frustration, fifty of the best medics had looked Red over and still could not find anything out of place. “We had followed his day step for step and even on those places there was no evidence of an ambush, attack or anything. Whatever happened only the preparator knows…” the Praxian said while looking intently at the shocked pair. 

_**Cybertorn, ten vorns before the Ark set out…** _

Red Alert was taking a small stroll to his favourite place, a small metallic glade not far from Iacon. It was peaceful there and he had often visited that place both as a sparkling and now to clear his mind which by his job was more than important. He was Optimus Prime’s Security Chief which was a high honour and he wanted to prove that their Prime had chosen wisely when picking him over everyone else. 

Finally reaching the small glade he sat down by his favourite spot under a large metallic tree which gave a nice view about the capitol city. The red and white mech allowed himself a small smile as he felt his processor ease away all of the stress his work brought with it, his worries to be good in his position as they fought against the Decepticons. Sinking into tranquillity like this he failed to notice a figure step out from behind the tree under which he was sitting till he felt a sudden sting in one of his neck cables which made his frame feel several tons heavier, he tried to say something only to notice that no noise come from his voice box, his legs and arms refusing to move even a single digit, but while his frame refused to properly function was his processor working perfectly so he was able to fully take in his surroundings and what was going on around him.

He just simply could not act. 

“ _ **Comfortable?**_ ” come the monotone voice from somewhere behind him, he wanted to turn around to see who it was, but the most he could do is move his optics a small bit, but that was about it. “ _ **Don’t struggle, you won’t be able to move for joors.**_ ” the voice continued as its owner finally stepped into his line of vision. Seeing who stood before him had Red Alert no more trouble to identify his attacker, Soundwave, Megatron’s TIC who was just like Blaster a Tape-deck type Transformer who were just like the Seekers a rather closed of community regards most aspects to them. “ _ **I hope that you are ready to pay the price for what you had done to me…**_ ” those words made Read Alert stare up at the other in confusion. What had he done to the other? Sure two orns ago there had been a confrontation between their fractions and he had also been there fighting, but that did not explain much. “ _ **You are the cause that I had lost one of my cassettes**_ ” he vaguely remembered Blaster giving a short explaining about cassettes, but he could not remember, panic was crawling over his processor as he tried to move away from the mech leaning down to him, but he could not move, only watch. “ _ **I will make you both regret to ever having caused one of mine harm and to repay the loss…**_ ” Red shivered in both fear and disgust as the Con leaned close enough so that their olfactory sensors were almost touching as one of Soundwave’s digits trailed down his chassis before it curved, leaving a long scratch and peeled off paint behind. 

“ _No, please leave me alone…_ ” he pleaded in his mind at which the blue mech leaned back, a cold laugh escaping from his derma as the facemask retreated. 

“ _ **The only one to hear your fable begging is me and I will make sure that there will be plenty of it.**_ ” Red felt the fear mount and add to his paralysis, the other was able to read his processor, he had heard about some Transformers being able to use telepathy, but till now was Soundwave the only one he had meet with that skill. Now that he realized this he could feel something pushing against his processor, a presence who was not him, prying open doors to view his memory banks, he tried to pull up a firewall, but then a burning pain run thorough his processor. “ _ **You are not strong enough to push me out.**_ ” Soundwave replied his tone sounding icy under the monotone as he stared intently at the one who killed his oldest child, leaving him struggling to keep it together so that the pain of the ripped bond with Savage’s loss does not take his twin sister Ravage as well as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw with him. 

He could not loose even more of his precious cassettes, they were his creations, split from his spark…his lovely sparklings. Anyone daring to take even one of them away from him would be paying, Seekers were not the only ones who could become your worst nightmare if you step between then and their little ones. 

Soundwave allowed a twisted smirk to come to his derma, allowing his emotions free as he enjoyed the raising terror in his victim, he would draw things out. The Autobot should feel the same agony he was experiencing, but he won’t offline him he had a much more interesting idea in mind, but let the Bot think that his end was near for a bit longer. After all there was something twistedly amusing to it when your victim begs you for death and you force them to keep on functioning. Delving again into the mind of the other, not caring to be careful - so that the intrusion left a feeling as if a fiery steel rod would have been struck through his helm –, till he finally found the needed protocols. 

Red Alert wanted to scream in agony, but his voice box would not work so he could only scream in his mind where no one else would hear him, except the one causing his pain. Coolant was streaming down his cheek plates when suddenly something happened which made him fill with a new wave of terror, his interface panel had without warning slid fully back while his plating shifted to reveal his ports. 

“ _No, no no…please don’t do this to me!_ ” he yelled desperately in his mind, but his pleas were ignored just as he had been told. He could feel his captor look down at him before he lifted a servo and dug it into the plating of his chassis, tearing at it till purple energon started gushing out of the wounds. It burned and stinged, but soon a new painful sensation gripped him as denta bit down without care at his right antenna while the digits made dents on the plating covering his inner tights. 

“ _ **How do you like it so far?**_ ” Soundwave asked mockingly as he felt every fibber of the Bots feelings, enjoying the agony. Leaning down he sunk his derma into the exposed neck cablings, drawing even more energon from the damaged fuel lines before without warning he opened Red Alert’s intake and showed three digits inside, making the mech feel as if he would be choking, oral fluids running down his chin. Soundwave smirked in as he kept pushing his digits against the glossa, but he was careful, he wanted the other to stay coherent. 

Red Alert wanted it to be over, the digits in his intake felt disgusting, he could taste his own paint and energon on them. Though he should have given up on the small hope that someone might come and save him or that Soundwave leaves…it would have made what come next at least a bit more endurable. The digits withdrew, but he soon wished them back as he heard a faint click, he did not dare to look down, he knew what he would see. Agonizing, burning pain shoot through his system, his CPU flashing with warning signs as the sides of his valve teared from the rough intrusion. In the brig of his own frame Red Alert screamed and cried, each noise bringing more joy to the Decepticon violating him, denting his plating with his strong grip, denta sinking into his shoulder plating. He could feel something running out from the stretched lips of his torn valve, he knew that it was energon which made the sensory nodes inside of him burn in pain. The coolant kept flowing, it become the only reaction he could give to the outside world about his pain and disgust. 

He only could pray to Primus that it would soon be over. 

It seemed as if the prayer may have been answered for soon he felt Soundwave quicken his peace, hitting mercilessly against his ceiling node before Red Alert felt his vision go white as something warm filled him. He let out a sob inwardly as the transfluid gushed inside the tears, making them burn even more, his tanks churned and he felt close to purge his systems when Soundwave pushed three of his digits inside the sensitive valve, coating them in energon streaked transfluid and brushed it over the other’s face place, dripping some of it on his glossa. When the other slipped out he thought that it was over, but then Soundwave spoke up. 

“ _ **Now to the important part**_ ” Red Alert did not understand for a few clicks what the other meant, his CPU was still flashing warnings and his frame was in agony. 

Soundwave gave a short command to his processor which made his plating shift to free his sensory cables and plunged them into the Autobot’s ports one by one before opening an one way link. He felt the Bot scream in agony inside his processor as Soundwave allowed each small fibre of the agony he felt for losing his cassette travel over to the other, letting him realize what he was feeling… 

Red Alert felt a jerk go through his whole frame, he felt coolant sliding down from his optics, but he did not know why he was crying. He was also feeling cold and something told him to hurry back to the other Autobots, checking his inner chronometer he was stunned to note that he had only arrived two breems ago, but he still wanted to leave. Shaking his helm he hurried back, not even noticing the figure standing behind the tree.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“You know, I still wonder what could have happened to Red Alert which made him paranoid.” Sideswipe told his brother as they made their way through one of the several corridors of the Ark.

“I would more like to know who did it so I can get as fast away from that person as possible.” Sunstreaker answered with a shudder, attacking someone without leaving any trace behind was an ability he did not wish to encounter for he would not even know if something had happened. 

He was really starting to appreciate Skywarp’s warping ability.

“Agreed brother.” Sideswipe replied after thinking about it, not even noticing as they passed a pale looking Blaster who was staring with horror at the datapad in his servos. 

The twins had not been the only ones who heard Optimus and Prowl talk about something which had happened to Red Alert so Blaster following his curiosity pulled up the files from that time and a bit before the aligned accident and read them. So was it that he come upon a file regards the ambush where Soundwave had also been present together with four cassettes, when he looked the descriptions over his spark gave a terrified throb. Tape-decks have a close bond with their creations, the only way how they would lose one of their creations was is they go offline…Offlining his optics Blaster tried not to sigh, he was having a dreadful feeling that if Red Alert was the cause that Soundwave had lost one of his creations had the revenge been not pleasant. The orange tape-deck bit back a shuddering sigh, on one point he felt deeply sorry for what Red Alert had been made to go through and as what he had been used, but on the other his coding made him condemn Soundwave’s actions for as much as Blaster wanted to deny it, he would have also done similarly if he would lose one of his four creations. 

It was probably good that Red Alert had been made to forget as well as the fact that not many knew how their kind had several ways to create cassettes. 

Meanwhile inside one of the larger quarters of the Nemesis sat Soundwave on the couch inside his living area with Ravage resting her head on the side of his lap due to the youngest of their bunch Rattbat hogging most of the space, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were busy sleeping while their creator watched fondly as Rumble and Frenzy were racing each other on a human video game. 

He had back then told the Autobot that he would make him repay the loss, and Soundwave usually stands to his word.


End file.
